


Cooking and Campfires

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Brunnhilde moves the pan away from the fire and twists to look at the blond. “You are an absolute nuisance,” she replies without heat. She keeps the hot pan far from Skuld as she turns a bit further to press a kiss to her cheek. “Would you rather be the one making dinner for the unit?”She holds her hands up and takes a step backward. “Oh heaven’s no.”-Brunnhilde makes dinner for her squadron.





	Cooking and Campfires

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt fill for the [2018 MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com/)!  
> Ship: Brunnhilde/OC ; Prompt: Cooking
> 
> I (and my friend [Fox](http://spacefoxen.tumblr.com)) have named the blonde Valkyrie that gives her life for Brunnhilde. We call her Skuld for a few reasons, but the main thing here is to know that Skuld is the name that I will always use to refer to the blonde Valkyrie. 
> 
> All of my fills (this first card and future cards) will be in a series, though they will not be related; each fill will stand on its own!

“You’re going to burn it.”

“Hush.”

“Brunnhilde, I’m serious. It’s going to burn.” 

“Maybe you should stop distracting me then.”

Skuld squeezes her waist, nips at her ear. “You are an exemplary member of the Valkyrior. You should be able to do two things at once.” 

“I’ll show you doing two things at once.”

Skuld laughs. “What does that even mean?”

Brunnhilde moves the pan away from the fire and twists to look at the blond. “You are an absolute nuisance,” she replies without heat. She keeps the hot pan far from Skuld as she turns a bit further to press a kiss to her cheek. “Would you rather be the one making dinner for the unit?” 

She holds her hands up and takes a step backward. “Oh heaven’s no.” 

“Do the two of you need some tent time?” Eir asks. She’s nearly got her hands in the fire. “I can take over if you do.” 

She shakes her head. “No one can accuse me of shirking my duties because your sister cannot keep her hands off of me.”

Skuld swats at her and rounds the campfire to drape herself over Eir. “Someone sure thinks highly of herself.”

“Do not drag me into your lover’s squabble.” She pushes Skuld away only to pull her back a moment later. “You’re very warm.”

“How are you cold? You are basically  _ in _ the fire.” Skuld watches Brunnhilde stir the meat mixture in her pan, lit from the front by the warm glow of the fire. 

“It’s not a ‘lover’s squabble,’ Eir,” Brunnhilde huffs. “But she was trying to distract me from finishing dinner.” She carefully dumps the contents of her pan into the large pot that sits over the low-end of the fire. She stirs, and stirs, and gives a little taste. “Mmm, almost done.”

“Finally!” calls Purda. She’s on northern watch, pacing in measured strides from one side of camp to the other. “We’re starving, Brunnhilde!” A chorus of agreement follows her proclamation. 

“Oh fuck off,” she replies. “You’re all being ridiculous.” She has stashed the pan she had been using on a stump near the fire specifically there to let it cool before she can clean it after dinner. She turns her attention to stirring the stew pot, doing her best to keep things from sticking to the bottom. 

Skuld abandons Eir when another of the Valkyrior comes to sit by the fire. “I was just being a brat,” she says softly as she bumps up against Brunnhilde. “You’re rather good at keeping the food from burning.” 

Brunnhilde laughs, and twists around to capture Skuld’s lips in a soft kiss. She gets pale blond hair in her face for her trouble, but she doesn’t mind. She hums as Skuld returns the kiss, and she breaks away to the sound of wolf whistles from a few of the other women. “I do appreciate a good buttering up.”

Her fair cheeks are stained dark red, and she pushes her hair over her shoulders. “I wasn’t ‘buttering you up,’ Brunnhilde.” She sticks close. “I’m serious. You’ve yet to lose a pot of food. Unlike  _ some people _ .” She says the last a bit louder, and gets some softly annoyed replies from around camp. Skuld pushes gently at Brunnhilde’s shoulder to get her to turn back to the stew.

She goes when pushed, stirring the bubbling pot. “I suppose you’re right.” She gives the stew a quick taste. “I think this is ready.” She narrows her eyes to look at the few women around the fire. 

Eir nudges her new companion, Hildegarde, and stands. “We’ll take bowls to those on watch.” She kicks her foot out at another of the women, Rota, and encourages her to stand as well. 

“Thank you,” Brunnhilde says gratefully. She directs them to the pack holding all of their bowls, and carefully ladles stew into the dishes held out to her. Eir, HIldegarde, and Rota split up to take dinner to the Valkyrior on guard duty, and finally Brunnhilde can serve the women resting before their own turns at watch. “Do we know when the scouts should return?” she asks as she fills bowls. 

Skuld, who has stuck to Brunnhilde’s side, answers. “At the change in watch.” When the line finishes, she holds up her own bowl, a larger one with two spoons held in place by her thumb. 

“This is good!” calls Purda from her post, deep voice carrying across camp.

“Thanks!” Brunnhilde returns, and fills the last dish, passing it back to Skuld when she’s done. “Find us a nice spot while I kick down the fire?” She’s already lifting a stick to poke at the flames under the cookpot. 

She stakes out a place for them, close to the fire but not so close that their toes will burn when they stretch out. She sets down their bowl and darts into their shared tent to grab a blanket to curl up with. “Do not give me that look, Eir. You could easily retrieve a blanket of your own,” she says as she returns to the fire. 

Brunnhilde drops into place on Skuld’s left a moment later. She crosses her legs, smiles as Skuld covers her with the blanket, and settles the bowl on her knees. “We’ve got… two hours until it’s our turn at watch,” she says between mouthfuls of stew. “Oh this did turn out alright.”

“Told you.” Skuld has to lean close to share the meal, but she doesn’t mind, thigh pressing firmly against Brunnhilde’s. Her voice is a low whisper, just for them as she offers, “I think we could manage a quick lie-down if we finish this fast enough.”

Warmth that has nothing to do with the stew settles in her core, and Brunnhilde leans into Skuld’s space. “I suggest you eat a bit faster then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! come say hi over at my [tumblr](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
